


The Squeek Of Shoes On Empty Gym Floors

by Fandomoverload5 (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, featus kags hurts, its adorable tho, like ouch, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Happy graduation"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Squeek Of Shoes On Empty Gym Floors

Kageyama pulled his bag closer, the metal echoing on the empty gym floor. 

He stared at the middle school gym, attempting to commit the image to memory. After a minute he sighed and gave up. 

He looked at the volleyball that was in his lap, wanting someone to play with. 

He wanted someone there. 

Kageyama could hear the rest of his team mates celebrating their graduation down the hall but he couldn't bring himself to go. They wouldn't want him there anyway. 

Kageyama wanted more than anything to be down there, laughing and talking and having a family. 

Luckily he would be leaving them soon. They don't matter. 

And he didn't matter to them. 

Kageyama thought back to their first tournament game, one person coming to mind. 

There was an Orange haired boy with incredible reflexes. He lacked basic skill but Kageyama saw how he interacted with his team mates. He was loved. 

He envied that greatly. 

They clearly weren't volleyball players, they were built like other athletes. But there they were, playing for him. 

Nobody would ever do that for Kageyama. 

"Happy graduation" the small boy muttered, resting his head against the ball. 

"To the years ahead"

**Author's Note:**

> Aw my baby
> 
> This is kinda happy THO bc we know Hinata exists and will make him happy


End file.
